Help Me
by Katie Dragneel
Summary: Natsu is battling with his inner E.N.D and is determined not to lose. Will he be able to beat E.N.D, or will he lose his mind and body to E.N.D for good? IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA THERE ARE SPOILERS! One-Shot.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

* * *

The blood-curdling cry echoed through the battle field. Affectively capturing the attention of every solider in its midst. The battling ones, the mourning ones. No one could ignore the cry of pure anguish coming from one Natsu Dragneel.

The reason behind this scream was unbeknownst to anyone besides Natsu.

" _So much power!"_

Natsu held his head in his calloused hands. His battle with Gray forgotten for the moment as he started a new battle that he would never forget.

"What are you doing in my head!?" He shouted out loud, confusing his friends around him. "Who are you!?" Natsu felt like his head was ripping into two pieces. Like he was splitting into two personalities.

" _Why I'm you. As for being in your head, I'm just taking what is rightfully mine."_ The voice responded. His response echoing through Natsu's head like a megaphone.

"You're me!?" Natsu asked trying to keep his voice on a normal volume but failing horribly due to the unbearable pain that was wracking his body.

" _Yup"_ The voice responded popping the P. _"I'm the well-known E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. One of the demons from the Book of Zeref. I am going to take what is mine. I am going to take over you."_

Natsu's eyes popped wide at the last sentence. What would happen if he lost? What would happen to Erza and Gray, who were trying to comfort him as he spoke with the beast inside him. He shook his head violently, as if trying to rid himself of the monster inside of him. "I won't let you!" Natsu yelled eyes becoming slits as the fight began.

" _And so it begins!"_ E.N.D chuckled smugly. _"You won't win boy. So why don't you just give up?"_

"You don't know the power of a Fairy Tail wizard! We _never_ give up!" Screamed Natsu, trying to buy some time talking as he tried to figure out how to block the demon.

" _Then I'll just have to make you give up!"_ Said E.N.D cockily, resonating an excruciating pain throughout Natsu's body. " _Wether you know it or not, I have complete power over you! You can't win!"_

"You don't have _any_ power over me! It's my body! I intend to keep it that way! It will _never_ be yours!" Shouted Natsu, he had the spirit of a true warrior. He never gave up unless it necessary. At the same time, though, he knew when to back down.

" _You have under-estimated me."_ Said E.N.D. " _Did you forget that I am you? I know how to push your buttons; I know what makes you tick. Maybe after I take over your body, we can pay a little visit to all of your guild members. I'm sure they would be EXSTATIC to see you. We could start with paying Lucy a little visit."_

"That is why I can't let you take over me! I can't let you win!" Natsu said furiously. It would kill him if he wasn't strong enough, and his guild-no, his family had to take the blame. Had to face the repercussions.

" _I already won."_ Said E.N.D menacingly. " _Since I'm feeling lazy though, we can just start by taking down your two guild members that are stupid enough to be at your side right now."_

"No!" Natsu shouted. "ERZA, GRAY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Natsu roared as his fist lit up with fire. Shocked, his friends just stood there as if they didn't hear him. "NOW!" This seemed to shake them out of their stupor and they ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction of Natsu.

" _Well, that wasn't nice. Now my attack won't be as fatal." E.N.D chuckled. "But it will still do enough harm to bring them to their knees."_

"Fire Dragon ROAR!" Natsu shouted. Though it wasn't really him shouting. The blast of the attack went as far as Gray and Erza, much to Natsu's dismay. The fire from the attack captured their backs and burned them brutally. As E.N.D called, they went to their knees.

Natsu heard a chuckle inside of his head. Enraging him.

" _I'll let them suffer for a while. It's the least I can do. I have to go take care of Zeref anyway."_

Natsu almost forgot that the goal of the demons from the Book of Zeref was to kill Zeref. While Natsu didn't care what happened to his brother, he still couldn't let E.N.D get away with anything while using his body.

Natsu had no other choice. The only option he had left was worth a shot, even if didn't work, he could at least say he tried.

Natsu's flames exploded out from him in an enormous attack that went straight up in the sky. This one blast drained him of all the magical power he had. All he had to do now was wait for the effect of this drainage to catch up to him and rid him- and hopefully E.N.D-of this world.

" _Wha-You idiot boy! Would you really risk your own life in order to stop me!?" E.N.D screamed. Natsu gave a half-smile when he knew that what he had done worked._

"That's what people do for their family." Natsu coughed out before the world around him went dark.

* * *

When Natsu came to, he found himself in some kind of white room that reminded him of the hospital wing in the guild hall. He looked to his right and found Wendy performing some kind of spell on him while muttering a few words to somebody on his other side. When Natsu looked, he saw Porlyusica performing a different spell on him. When he dove into his own mind, and found nothing but his own thoughts, he knew had had one. Everything and everybody was safe from him and from E.N.D. He smiled weakly and went back to sleep. Leaving Wendy and Porlyusica to perform their spells. The last thought he had before he went under was that the war he was waging was over. For now.

* * *

 **My first one shot! Yes, before anyone says anything, I am aware that if E.N.D were to kill Zeref, Natsu and E.N.D would die. Just disregard that fact because I did while writing. Tell me what you guys think by reviewing! I don't know if I like it or not.**


End file.
